Not Today (BTS)
"Not Today" is a song by BTS. The song was released on February 13, 2017 as a track on You Never Walk Alone, a repackage of their second full-length album Wings. Background On January 23, 2017, Big Hit Entertainment announced the upcoming release of You Never Walk Alone, ''a repackaging of BTS’ previous full album ''Wings. The album was set for release on February 13, with pre-orders opening on January 25.BTS Announces Release Date For Follow-Up To “WINGS” Entitled “You Never Walk Alone” On February 7, the official track listing was revealed for the repackaged album, which included all of the tracks from the previously released Wings ''and included four new tracks: “Spring Day”, “Not Today”, “Outro: Wings”, and “A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone”.BTS Reveals Track List For “You Never Walk Alone” After releasing a teaser video for the “Spring Day” music video on February 10, a second teaser video for the "Not Today" music video was released on February 11 on the Big Hit Entertainment official YouTube Channel.Watch: BTS Surprises With Intense Teaser Video For “Not Today” MV BTS hosted a “BTS 'YOU NEVER WALK ALONE’ Preview Show” on the ''Naver ‘V’ Live app on February 12 to promote the upcoming album release.BTS Releases Title Track Details For Upcoming Album “WINGS: You Never Walk Alone” Release You Never Walk Alone was released as a repackage of Wings on February 13, 2017. It was accompanied by the release of the music video for "Spring Day" on the official Big Hit Entertainment YouTube Channel. The music video for "Not Today" was released on February 20.Watch: BTS Releases Thrilling “Not Today” MV Within 24 hours, the music video had earned 10 million views, surpassing the record for most views for a K-pop video previously earned by "Spring Day" with 9 million views on February 15. Upon reaching 10 million views, the music video also became the fastest k-pop video to reach the benchmark, surpassing the record of 26 hours and 40 minutes also set by "Spring Day" on February 15.BTS Surpasses Their Own Records With “Not Today” MV The song debuted on the US iTunes Songs Chart at No. 12 and remained on the chart for one week, and debuted at No. 25 on the UK iTunes Songs Chart and remained on the chart for 8 days.Bts - 'Not Today' American iTunes Chart PerformanceBts - 'Not Today' British iTunes Chart Performance "Not Today" also charted at No. 1 on the Chinese QQ Music Daily Chart and YinYueTai Chart alongside "Spring Day" following the album's release, and on the QQ Music Weekly Chart for the week of February 21.BTS tops China's QQ Music and YinYueTai charts with 'Not Today' and 'Spring Day' A dance practice video for "Not Today" was released on June 7, 2017 as part of the group's debut anniversary celebrations called "2017 BTS Festa" on June 13.Watch: BTS Drops Long-Awaited “Not Today” Dance Practice Video For “2017 BTS Festa” Commercial Success On February 21, the music video broke the record for the fastest K-pop video to reach 20 million views, reaching the benchmark in 2 days and 19 hours to surpass the record set by "Spring Day" of 2 days and 15 hours as of February 17.BTS’s “Not Today” MV Smashes Another Record "Not Today" also debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard YouTube Songs chart for the week of March 11 and spent one week total on the chart.BTS | Chart History - YouTube Songs - Not Today The video for "Not Today" became BTS' sixth video to reach 100 million views on YouTube as of June 8, 2017, taking only 109 days to reach the milestone. This accomplishment made "Not Today" the fastest BTS video to reach the benchmark, and the third fastest K-pop video to reach 100 million views.BTS’s “Not Today” Becomes Their Fastest MV To Reach 100 Million Views The "Not Today" music video surpassed 200 million views on March 4, 2018, becoming the 5th BTS music video to reach the benchmark.BTS’ ‘Not Today’ Music Video Passes 200M Views on YouTube Records set and broken Video links * "Not Today" MV ** MV Teaser * "Not Today" MV (Choreography Version) * "Not Today" dance practice video References Category:BTS Category:2017 songs Category:2017 releases Category:Songs